


Afternoon (not) Delight

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: Iris tries to surprise her husband for a little Afternoon Delight but then things don’t go as planned.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Afternoon (not) Delight

Barry could feel a pressure headache building at the back of his head.

Today had been an awful day. The only other CSI tech called in sick which normally Barry could handle but today the case load included three homicides, two armed robberies and one break-in. He could speed through the paperwork in the blink of an eye but all the DNA and forensic samples he sent to the lab to be analyzed took time to process leaving Barry stuck waiting.

And other small things started happening since the moment he woker up to ruin his day. The water for his shower this morning came out a dark rust color. The the barista at Jitters got his coffee order mixed up, instead of his usual americano double shot he got some whipped cream caramel confection that tasted like pure sugar. Then as soon as he walked through the doors at CCPD Singh let him know that two of the CSI’s quit and as the newly appointed head of the department it would be up to Barry to find their replacements.

Barely half way through the day and Barry felt ready to call it quits.

He doubted anything could turn this day around.

The universe decided to prove him wrong as his wife walked through the door of his lab.

“Iris?” Barry perked up at the sight of her. “What are you doing here?”

His eyes greedily drank her in. She wore a tight navy blue skirt that hugged the curves of her hips and accentuated her small waist. Her crisp white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone revealing a tantalizing V of brown skin. Her long black hair swept to the side in loose curls. The smile on her lips seemed to make the dark confines of Barry’s lab become brighter.

“Hi babe,” Iris walked towards him, high heels clicking on the wooden floors. “I thought you could use a lunch break.”

She held up a bag of Big Belly burgers for him to see.

“I know today has kind of sucked for you,” Iris looked at him sympathetically.

Barry rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment remembering the phone call he gave Iris an hour ago to rant about his troubles. He felt bad for making her worry but at the same time getting to see her always made his day better.

“You’re an angel,” Barry breathed out when she reached his desk to put the bag of food in front of him. “Best wife ever.”

“Its just fast food you cornball,” Iris laughed but Barry could tell she was pleased by the compliment.

For a few blissful minutes Barry inhaled the burgers and fries. There was something about greasy and cheesy food that made even the worst days seem better. After a moment he consumed two bags worth of food realized that Iris wasn’t eating and she didn’t even attempt to steal any of his fries. She simply perched herself on the edge of his desk looking at him with a thoughtful look on her face.

“Hows your day going?” Barry asked, using a napkin to wipe away the ketchup and mustard on his face. “Any good news stories break out?”

Barry crumbled all the burger wrappings into a ball and hand tossed them into a waste basket a few feet away.

“Not really,” Iris pursed her lips. “Been a boring day actually.”

“Well I’m happy if it meant I get to see you,” Barry grinned broadly up at her.

He meant it too. Any time he got to spend with Iris he would cherish. Even a simple lunch date was enough to make his terrible day way better, he didn’t need much more than that.

Lucky for him Iris had other ideas for their lunch date.

Without warning Barry found himself with a lap full of Iris. His hands went up immediately to steady her. One hand curling around her waist, the one resting on her knee. Heat spread through him at the feeling of her soft, warm body pressing into his. His senses filled with the smell of her lavender soap and the sound of her light giggle.

“Iris?” Barry swallowed thickly. “Are you making a move on me?”

“Absolutely,” Iris leaned forward to press her lips against his jawline. “Can’t I spend a little quality time with my husband?”

“Its the middle of the day,” Barry shuddered as Iris shifted in his lap so that her ass rubbed against his crotch.

“Like that’s stopped us before,” Iris’s fingers ran through Barry’s hair, her nail scratching along his scalp causing tingles to shoot down his spine.

“A little afternoon delight?” Barry’s hand slipped under her skirt to touch the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

Their lips then finally met in a heated kiss and Barry could barley breath let alone think anymore.

What happened next occurred in a complete blur. Often when he was this close to Iris his powers tended to go haywire. The speed that already infused his cells would intensify at the feel of Iris’s hand touching his skin or her lips moving against his. Sometimes he would vibrate, sometimes tiny bolts of lighting danced across his skin, sometimes he would slow down time in order to savor the moment.

Other times Barry would move about the room in small bursts of speed.

One moment the two of them were making out in his office chair. The next Barry had Iris pressed up against a wall across the room. Her skirt had disappeared in the process allowing her long bare legs to wrap around his waist. Her head tilted back as she moaned when Barry grinded his hardening cock against her.

In a blink of an eye Barry zipped them back to his desk. His paperwork fluttering to the floor as Iris lay on her back spread out across his desk. Barry towered over her body looking down at the hunger in her dark eyes.

Barry should of taken a moment to catch his breath. To calm down his nerves that felt like they were moving a million miles a minute. He could feel his grip on control slipping with each passing second.

Which is why Barry wasn’t looking when he sped them over to the laboratory side of his office. His focus more on getting his wife out of her remaining clothes then being aware of the shelves filled with bottle of chemicals.

The sound of glass breaking ripped Barry out of the sex induced fog he’d been lost in.

“Wh-what happened?” Iris blinked in a daze.

She was sitting on the edge of the metal counter with her shirt completely unbutton exposing her white lacy bra. Barry stood between her legs, his hands gripping her waist ready to pull her underwear off. Looking at Iris distracted him again but he was vaguely aware of the white mist from the chemicals hitting the air surrounding them.

After his brain snapped back into focus he finally saw what liquid had been in the glass beaker that broke.

Oh schrap, Barry cursed to himself, its hydrochloric acid.

“Honey I’m so sorry,” Barry spoke quickly while looking into Iris’s confused brown eyes. “I need to get us into a shower to get this off us.”

“Wait Barry-” Iris started but Barry had already scooped her up into his arms then sped off.

While not lethal in the small amount that got on them hydrochloric acid in a concentrated form could be corrosive and could do a lot of damage. In their case they were at a high risk of irreversible skin burns. Barry’s speedster body would heal in time but Iris didn’t have the same advantage. The last thing he wanted was to be responsible for marring his wife’s perfect brown skin.

In under a second Barry moved them down two floors to the staff locker room. Thankfully no one was around leaving it completely empty.

Faster than the human eye could see Barry got Iris out of her remaining clothes, turned on the facet, and put her under the spray of water.

“Oh god its co-old” Iris winced as the cool water hit her skin.

“Sorry, sorry,” Barry apologized knowing his wife usually preferred her showers to be scalding hot. “The water needs to be cold to counteract the acid burn.”

“Acid burn?!” Iris whipped her head up to look at him panicked.

“You’re going to be okay,” Barry soothed. “I think we got here in time.”

Barry examined Iris’s arm that had been exposed to the acid mist the most. The skin there looked slightly darkened and irritated but thankfully hadn’t escalated to a burn. His focus wavered a little given his wife was now completely naked getting wetter under the spray of water but he didn’t think she’d appreciate him lusting after her in this moment.

“Does it hurt?” Barry asked gently, his hand stroked the skin of her waist to help calm her nerves.

“A little,” Iris’s lowered her eyes down to her arm. “More itchy and irritated than painful.”

Barry breathed out a sigh of relief. At least he hadn’t permanently injured her due to his speedster clumsiness.

Iris’s body began to tremble kicking Barry back to worry mode.

“God your shivering. Sorry we should stay under this cold water for a little longer,” Barry wrapped his arms around her to hopefully set off the chill in her body. “But tell me if you get too cold.”

“Its not that,” Iris pushed her hair out of her face and Barry could see she looked upset. “I try to surprise my husband to make him feel better and we end up covered in acid.”

“Which is completely my fault,” Barry gave a sheepish smile. “I got a little too excited like I always do when I’m with you.”

“I didn’t make your day worse?” Iris asked biting down on her lower lip.

“I’m currently wrapped around my very naked, very wet wife in the shower.” Barry grinned crookedly at her. “A little acid isn’t going to ruin that.”

Iris laughed as Barry nuzzled into the side of her neck. His arms pulling her tightly against him. Even with the cold water Barry could still feel the heat that always existed between them.

He meant what he said too. Every moment he got with Iris was special to him. Even if that included them standing in a cold shower to wash acid away.

“Well you know I'am a little cold,” Iris pressed a soft kiss to the center of his chest causing electric shocks to go through his body, “Will you help me stay warm?”

Iris shrieked in surprise when Barry lifted her up into his arms and pressed her against the shower wall fully intending to pick up where they left off.


End file.
